Standing Strong
by Carlos.J
Summary: Serena Campbell prides herself on being a good Consultant. However, when a patient takes a dangerous disliking to her, how safe should she feel?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi guys, I'm back with another story, but the same pairing! Please review, I always love to read your thoughts and feedback :))**

**Chapter 1**

"You absolute, useless piece of junk!" Serena leant her head back against the headrest, gripping the steering-wheel tightly. She glanced down at the warning light, blinking merrily on the dashboard and turned off the ignition. "Idiot." she cursed as she reached across for her handbag and exited her car, slamming the door angrily. She stood for a moment, trying to figure out the best course of action. Obviously it would be much less hassle to call a taxi, but she didn't have enough cash on her and wasn't about to take a detour on her way. She sighed, frustrated, as she set off down the street, heading for the bus stop which was a 20minute walk away. She walked quickly, hoping to arrive before she'd dissolved into a sweaty mess. The air was humid and she last thing she needed was to turn up at work, looking as though she'd swam there. As she was nearing her destination, she became aware of a car slowing to her right, driving along beside her. "Yeah, get lost!" she shouted impatiently, thinking it was somebody trying their luck...she was walking alone at 5.30am after all. When the car persisted, she spun around angrily "I said get..." she stopped suddenly, frowning as she saw the unmistakeable features of Henrik Hanssen staring back at her. She stepped cautiously towards the car, as the passenger window lowered. She peered in, the sound of some kind of classical tune drifting out.

"Ms. Campbell, are you quite alright?" he asked as she sighed impatiently, looking around her.

"Yes, perfectly fine, Mr. Hanssen." He stared at her, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smirk.

"Would you like a lift? I assume we are heading to the same place?" he asked, as she leant on the door.

"It's fine, thank you. I'll get the bus." As she began to walk away, he continued his curb-side crawl. "Okay, you need to stop that." she snapped as he, once again, pulled up beside her.

"Then please get in the car." She hesitated momentarily before rolling her eyes and opening the car door, getting in. "Seatbelt." he prompted as he checked his mirrors diligently before pulling onto the carriageway. She frowned internally as she reached for the belt and clipped it in place, keeping her bag securely on her knees. "Do I detect a hint of car-trouble?" he asked innocently as she turned to face him.

"How observant of you." she said dryly as he smirked to himself. She reached out to the cool-air fan in front of her, turning it up high and enjoying the feeling on her face. The rest of the journey passed in silence as Serena became more uptight about whose car she was in, and Hanssen began to wish he hadn't pulled over when he'd spotted her.

They drew up to the Hospital and he parked in his personal parking space. She turned to face him quickly before exiting the car.

"Thank you." she nodded, as she raced from the car, into the building. Hanssen frowned to himself before following. He caught up with her as she was awaiting the lift to descend. She felt his presence beside her and continued looking straight ahead.

"Ms. Campbell, is this about yesterday?" he asked pointedly as she tensed slightly, refusing to look at him.

"No. I simply want to get on with my job." she said curtly, reaching out and repeatedly hitting the call button. Hanssen tightened his grip on his briefcase, keeping his voice steady.

"I didn't mean to cause any offence, Ms. Campbell. It wasn't personal." he added as he saw her finally turn to face him.

"Not personal!?" she spluttered as she lift made a loud clanking noise before finally arriving and opening its' doors. Stepping in, Hanssen following, and pushing the button for Keller, she continued. "How was it _not personal_? You called my professionalism into question!" she seethed as she turned away from him, staring at the doors in front of her.

"It is my job, Ms. Campbell, to draw attention to _any_ staff member whose involvement in a patient's care, may be compromised." he said tightly, seeing her huff. "The fact that the patient made a complaint about you required me to investigate. I would have done the same with _any_ member of staff...as would you have, in my position." She turned to face him sharply as she lift suddenly jerked violently, throwing her towards him, as it ground to a halt. Hanssen looked nervously down at the rather irate Consultant currently enveloped in his arms, as she turned to look at him and laughed incredulously.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." she snarled as she pushed away from him, heading to the button panel and stabbing at a few. When nothing happened, she turned to face him, a look of disbelief on her face. "Umm, Houston, we have a problem." she stated as he lowered his briefcase to the floor and let out a sigh. He headed over to the panel, pressing the emergency call button, watching as it lit up. They both stood watching the glowing red light, glancing towards each other when nothing happened. "What happens now!?" she demanded as she gestured to the light. "The little red light is meant to save us!?" Hanssen shot her a frustrated look as he pressed it again.

"Hmm, I suppose this must alert the elevator company." he mused, fiddling slightly with his glasses.

"What? Oh that's wonderful!" she said sarcastically, turning and pacing around the lift.

"Ms. Campbell, try and remain calm. Once they receive the call, the trained personnel will be able to help us." he said encouragingly, watching as Serena leant back against the wall of the lift.

"Well how long do you think they'll take!? I have a ward full of patients to get to!" She was beginning to panic and Hanssen realised it was down to him to calm her.

"They shouldn't take too long. It's important we remain calm...there's nothing else we _can_ do." he stated matter-of-factly before moving and leaning back against the wall opposite her. She exhaled sharply as she reached into her pocket for her mobile.

"Well I shouldn't have expected anything less!" she laughed as she showed him the lack of signal. He smiled awkwardly before checking his own, to the same result.

"It looks like we're stuck here for a while." he said quietly, noticing the look of annoyance on her face. She simply stared at him silently, before sighing loudly and sliding down the wall so she was sat on the floor. Stretching her legs in front of her and folding one over the other, she placed her hands on her lap and leant her head back, closing her eyes. Hanssen watched her closely, wondering what she was gearing up to do...he had never seen her this placid before. "Uh Ms. Campbell? Are you alright?" he asked cautiously, keeping back from her. She opened her eyes and smirked at the look of trepidation on his face.

"Relax, Mr. Hanssen...isn't that what you were just telling me to do?" He nodded as she smiled, lowering himself to the floor opposite her so his legs were running down the side of hers. They were silent for a few minutes as they tried not to look at each other.

"About yesterday..." Hanssen began, but Serena cut him off with a raise of her hand.

"Please, don't apologise." She understood that in his position, she would indeed have done exactly the same thing. "Do you happen to know whether he is still backing the complaint?" she asked quietly, glancing up at him. He looked over at her, measuring his words.

"I believe so. however I have made my position on the matter very clear to him." She raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"And what is, your _position_ Mr. Hanssen?" He saw a wicked glint appear in her eyes as he cleared his throat.

"I explained I would back you 100%." he said simply as she looked at him, surprised. "I understand how ludicrous these allegations are, but it doesn't mean I don't have a duty to follow them up...unfortunately." he concluded, smoothing his trousers over his thigh. Serena caught herself watching his actions before flicking her eyes up to his. He had an amused expression on his face as she felt herself turning red.

"Well thank you, Mr. Hanssen." He smiled at her as she lowered her gaze.

"Serena..." he said softly. She looked back up at him and saw the look of concern on his face. "...what _actually_ happened?" She pursed her lips, deciding whether or not to explain the whole situation. Taking a deep breath, having made her choice, she began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(The previous morning, Holby City Hospital.)**

"Hold the doors!" Serena shouted as she rushed towards the lifts, seeing an arm poke itself out to stop the doors from closing. As they opened again, she smiled at Ric. "Thank you!" she panted as she stepped into the lift next to him.

"Running late today, Ms. Campbell?" he asked lightly as she moved the rather cumbersome pile of paperwork from one arm to the other.

"I'm not late!" she said indignantly, checking her watch. Ric chuckled as he leant closer.

"I meant late by _your_ standards." She threw him a sarcastic smile before stepping from the lift the moment the doors opened and speeding towards Keller, leaving Ric trailing in her wake. She turned her head away from Chantelle and Malick as they attempted to intercept her.

"No...I can't hear you..." she sang as she made a beeline for her office. Bursting through the door, she dropped the files onto her desk before dumping her bag on the floor and yanking off her coat, before that too ended up on the floor. Ric entered the room and watched her, an amused expression on his face. She looked up sharply. "What!?" she exclaimed as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"No, nothing. I know you're normally fast-paced but today is something else!" She smirked at him, before standing up straight.

"I know _speed_ is not your forte, Mr. Griffin...but surely even you can appreciate what a hectic day we have here today." she said calmly before heading for the door and stalking off towards the Nurses' Station. As she got closer, she could see Chantelle stood in front of Malick, her arms folded tightly across her chest, looking upset. "Well _this_ is a sight I don't believe I have _ever_ seen before." Serena commented, looking at Chantelle. "What on earth is the matter?" she asked kindly as Malick took hold of her elbow and steered her away. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Patient, bed 5." Malick nodded in that direction and Serena's gaze followed. She saw a rather unkempt-looking man lying on his side, facing her and smiling dangerously. "Chantelle says he became physical with her as she was trying to take some blood." She looked over at the shaken nurse and nodded her head.

"Right, leave this to me." she said confidently as she approached the troublemaker. "Good morning, Mr..." she paused looking at his notes "...Fletcher. Right...let's see. Abdominal pains...bloods not yet taken..." she was talking out loud as she skimmed his notes quickly.

"Well hello there beautiful. You're a bit of alright ain't ya?" he leered as she slowly lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Mr. Fletcher, I need to examine you, if I may?" she asked as he turned onto his back, moving his hands behind his head.

"Go ahead sweetheart." he smiled and Serena shuddered as she pulled on the surgical gloves before reaching and feeling his stomach. She avoided his gaze as she focused completely on what she was doing.

"Well, I can feel some tenderness there." she stated as she stepped backwards and picked up his notes. "How long have you had the pain?" He rolled his eyes, thinking.

"Umm, not long. Look, I think I'm okay to go now babe." he said as he sat up suddenly and swung his legs off the bed, standing up.

"Ah Mr. Fletcher, I can't recommend that you discharge yourself...we still have tests to run." she explained as she moved around to stand in front of him. "Please get back into bed." she asked as he doubled over in pain and grabbed hold of the edge of the bed.

"Oww!" he growled, his face contorting in pain.

"Come on, back in you get..." she began as she placed an arm on his shoulder, motioning for him to return to the bed. He spun towards her, knocking her back into the chair beside the bed as he pulled the curtains closed around them. As she stood up, he moved to stand directly in front of her, pointing a finger in her face.

"Now, you're going to help me." he sneered as he towered over her. She tried to step away from him but he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her tightly towards him. She could feel his breath on her face as he pulled her closer still. "I'm in a bit of bother..." he breathed into her ear. She stifled a yelp as he twisted her wrist even more. "...these stomach pains..." he continued "...it's withdrawal. Now be a good little doctor and go and get me some drugs, okay?" He kept his face inches from hers, staring into her eyes. She felt intimidated but there was no way she was going to let him see that.

"I will do no such thing." she said through gritted teeth, yanking her arm free of him and turning to pull back the curtain, but not before he had grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back onto the bed. His eyes were bulging as he grew more crazed.

"You dumb bitch. I _need_ those drugs!" he paused for a second, Serena's eyes widening as she felt a hand sliding up her thigh. Looking into his eyes, she narrowed hers as she brought her knee up sharply in-between his legs. His face turned red and he released his grip on her as he fell to the floor, trying to take a deep breath. She raised a hand to her throat, breathing rapidly as she moved swiftly to the curtain and pushed it back, before turning and attempting to help him up.

"Get your filthy hands off me, woman!" he shouted angrily, bringing his face to within inches of hers. Ric heard the shouts and came to stand beside Serena.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, looking at Serena followed by Mr. Fletcher.

"No, no problem." she reassured him before turning to Mr. Fletcher and seeing he was climbing back into bed.

"Actually yeah, there is a problem..._HER_." he spat angrily. "I wanna make a complaint!" he demanded as she rolled her eyes and Ric nodded slowly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

* * *

"Surely you don't believe him!?" Serena asked incredulously as Ric shook his head instantly.

"Of course I don't, Serena, but I _have_ to refer this to Hanssen. It's a very serious allegation and, as such, in order to protect _you_ as much as the patient, it must go through the proper channels."

"But this is _ridiculous_!" she cried as she began to pace around their office.

"It is, I completely agree. This is a waste of our time when we could be doing our jobs, treating patients!" he said angrily as he exhaled and moved towards her, taking hold of her arms and forcing her to look at him. "Serena, just keep away from him okay? I'll go and see Hanssen and we'll get all of this sorted out." He smiled reassuringly as she nodded her head sadly. As he left the office, she moved to sit on the edge of her desk and put her head in her hands. She felt disgusted by the way he had dared to touch her. She knew she should have called for assistance instantly but she'd been determined to tackle him alone...look where that had gotten her! She sighed as she stood up, knowing she should have told Ric the truth, but feeling too embarrassed. Returning to the ward, she saw the curtains around Mr. Fletcher's bed had been drawn and she breathed a sigh of relief. Heading to the Nurses' Station, she beckoned Chantelle over to her.

"Yes, Ms. Campbell?" she asked sweetly as Serena guided her to the staff room.

"What _exactly_ did Mr. Fletcher do to upset you earlier?" she asked gently as she closed the door behind them. Chantelle's eyes widened slightly in fear as she began fiddling with her hands.

"He...made a comment about my breasts..." she said quietly as Serena moved her hands to her hips.

"Did he touch you? Inappropriately or otherwise!?" she demanded.

"He may have touched my bum." she admitted as Serena raised an eyebrow.

"_May have_ or _did_?" Chantelle looked up at her, then looked away.

"He did." she answered as Serena reached out and rubbed her arm.

"You're not to go anywhere near him...okay? Leave him to Mr. Griffin and Mr. Hanssen." she said sternly, Chantelle nodded firmly.

Later, as Serena was coming out of Theatre, she saw Hanssen heading towards her, a grim expression on his face. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today." she commented as his face grew darker.

"Ms. Campbell, a word. My office." She stared after him as he bid a hasty retreat. Sighing heavily she spun around and followed him, clattering down the stairs. As she reached his office, she saw he was stood by the door, nodding at her to enter. As she headed towards his desk, she heard him lock the door behind them and she turned, concerned.

"Mr. Hanssen, what..." she began but he held up a hand to silence her as he came and stood directly in front of her.

"Ms. Campbell, I want you to know that this is a safe place and you can tell me anything in here. Understand?" She nodded slowly, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Is this about Mr. Fletcher?" she asked, realisation suddenly dawning. "What's he said?" Hanssen cleared his throat as he moved around his desk and took a seat, motioning for her to do the same.

"I think it's best if you tell me _your_ version of events first." he stated grimly.

"There is nothing really to tell. The patient became agitated and told me he was having drug withdrawal symptoms, before he attempted to leave and fell to the floor. I was helping him up when Mr. Griffin joined us." Hanssen stared at her, silently for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" he asked, his gaze flicking momentarily to a faint handprint appearing on her neck. She noticed his gaze and adjusted herself in her seat, so she was almost sitting side-on.

"Yes. Why, what has been said?" she asked again, Hanssen sighed.

"Mr. Fletcher has made a complaint of Sexual Harassment and Assault, Ms. Campbell." Her jaw dropped open in shock. "He claims that you began by feeling his abdomen and then moved your hands further down until you were..." Hanssen became awkward suddenly, clearing his throat and readjusting his glasses. "...Until you were touching him inappropriately. He _also_ states that upon trying to leave the bed, you tried to stop him by hitting him." Serena simply stared, open-mouthed as Hanssen reached into the drawer beside his desk for a pink coloured form. "I will need you to fill this out please and then return it to me. I will then talk you through the Disciplinary Procedure put into motion." She looked down at the form and then back up at him, her anger rising.

"What do you mean, 'Disciplinary Procedure'? I haven't done anything wrong." she snarled as Hanssen stood up and moved around the desk so he was stood next to her. Without warning, he reached out and tilted her head, taking a look at the increasingly visible handprint. She brushed his hand away and turned to face him. "Please answer me. What 's happening?" Hanssen sighed as he stood up, leaning on his desk.

"Ms. Campbell, I don't know what went on, as I wasn't there. However, I suspect I haven't been told the entire truth of the situation. Having also noticed what appears to be fingerprints on your neck, I would implore you to please tell me the truth." Serena stood up suddenly, snatching at the piece of paper and heading towards the door. "I can't help you, if you won't tell me." he stated, watching her pause at the door.

"It shouldn't have even gotten this far. Surely the _lie_ of a patient is nothing against the word of a Consultant?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes as Hanssen stood up, but stayed where he was.

"You should go home." he said stiffly as she turned sharply, opening the door and slamming it behind her. Hanssen stood where he was, wondering how on earth he was going to sort this one out.

* * *

Serena was curled up on her sofa, the TV on mute, a glass of wine in her hand. She couldn't focus on anything, she was too mad. She cursed herself for not having had the courage to tell Ric what had really happened and then for lying to Hanssen. She began to pick angrily at a loose thread in her jumper when the doorbell sounded. She frowned and let out a grumble before pushing herself to her feet and to the door. Opening it, she saw Hanssen stood awkwardly on the doorstep, obviously on his way home.

"May I come in?" he asked, when Serena had simply stood staring at him. She stood to one side allowing him to walk past her and stand awkwardly in her hallway. Turning to face him, she tilted her head and kept her face devoid of any emotion. "Ms. Campbell, I simply wanted to make sure you were alright after the events at the hospital today." he said quickly, sounding like he'd been rehearsing all the way there. She raised her glass to her lips and took a sip, eyeing him carefully. He was watching her closely too, watching the way her neck moved as she swallowed. She interrupted his thoughts.

"Well now that you've seen I'm fine..." she paused as he stiffened.

"I wanted to reassure you that we are doing all we can to get this matter resolved as soon as possible. However, I _shall_ expect to see you in work, _on time_ tomorrow, Ms. Campbell." he said as he saw a look of surprise cross her face.

"But if there's an investigation going on, shouldn't I remain away?" she asked, noticing him shuffle awkwardly.

"I don't believe there is any need for that, unless you would _like_ to take a couple of days leave?" She thought she noticed a look of worry leap onto his face for a moment and she laughed.

"I will see you tomorrow." He relaxed slightly and nodded as he headed past her and to the door. He paused briefly, before turning.

"I like the jumper." he said lightly as he left. She stood still, looking down at the battered, old, moth-eaten jumper she was wearing and chuckled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Today, Internal-Lift)**

Hanssen was silent as he tried to compute what Serena had just told him. He looked over at her to see her cheeks had turned red and she couldn't look at him.

"Why on earth didn't you tell someone yesterday?" he asked quietly as she stared forcefully at the floor.

"I felt disgusted...stupid, for allowing that to happen." she said softly as she cleared her throat, forcing herself to remain strong. Hanssen could see how upset she really was, even though she was very good at hiding it. He shuffled across the floor until he was sat next to her, pulling her into his arms awkwardly. She tensed in his embrace at first, wondering what he was doing, but when he began to stroke her back, she relaxed slightly.

"You have nothing to feel disgusting...or stupid about. I will inform Security and he will be escorted from the premises." he promised as he continued to hold her.

"Did he get any drugs in the end?" she asked suddenly, pulling back and looking at him.

"Yes, I _believe_ he was given Morphine." he answered regretfully. She nodded, placing her head back on his shoulder. "He certainly seemed in less pain when I reviewed him later..."

"Well that should make him more docile, I suppose." Hanssen berated himself for not having made her talk yesterday. He'd _seen_ the handprint, he'd _known_ deep down that something wasn't quite right. He subconsciously pulled her closer to him, feeling suddenly protective. "What happens now anyway?" she asked as she began to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt. "I doubt a 'Sexual Harassment Complaint' will go away _that_ easily." she sighed. Hanssen smiled to himself.

"No, it wouldn't...if there'd _been _one." She slowly lifted her head and turned to look at him, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I never officially filed the complaint, Ms. Campbell. As far as anyone else is concerned, it never happened." She froze in place, her heart beating quickly.

"How could you be so _stupid_? You'll lose your job for this!" she said exasperatedly as Hanssen frowned slightly.

"No, I don't think so. You see, the only people who know about the complaint are you, myself, Mr. Griffin, Nurse Lane and Mr. Malick...now since they all have full knowledge of my decision not to file the complaint, I believe they'll back me in claiming it never happened." He smiled gently at her as her eyes locked with his and he could see _feeling_ in them...a gratitude.

"But, why?" she asked cautiously as he turned to look straight ahead.

"Because you're one of my best Consultants." he answered truthfully. "And because I knew of course that you would never have done anything that Mr. Fletcher claimed. Sometimes, the system doesn't work in our favour, no matter what the truth turns out to be." He turned back to her. Serena looked into his eyes and saw they were filled with a compassion she had never seen before. He had put his neck on the line for her, but she still wasn't entirely sure why. She reached her hand over to his and linked her fingers through his, smiling at the look of surprise on his face. She leant slightly closer to him as he did the same. He could feel her breath on his cheek and he didn't know what he thought he was doing, only that he wasn't going to be able to stop it. She stopped suddenly and her eyes twinkled mischievously. He felt his stomach tug at the look and moved his head the rest of the way until he felt her lips against his. He could feel a warmth spreading through him as he pulled back and, as he did so, the lift suddenly jerked violently and began to move. Serena looked at him, shocked.

"Well Mr. Hanssen, if I'd known all it would take was a kiss..." He smirked at her as she moved away and looked up as the doors opened.

"Oh my god, it _is_ you two! Hey Ric, she's in here!" Michael shouted down the corridor as he turned back to face the two red-faced Surgeons. "Well well...I can understand you wanting some _private time_, but you didn't have to take up a whole lift in a busy hospital!" he said sarcastically as Serena shot him a withering look.

"Oh you really are _so_ funny Michael...I don't know how I coped, stuck in this god-forsaken metal box all this time without your dazzling charm enveloping me in its' brilliance!" she spat as she reached down to pick up her bag and noticed Hanssen had lowered his gaze and was looking disheartened. He picked up his briefcase and nodded at her as he exited the lift and headed to the stairwell to continue the journey to his office on foot. Serena watched him go and knew she'd upset him by referring to her time in the lift as god-forsaken.

"So Rena, how was your date?" he asked innocently as she punched him on the arm, hard and headed towards Keller.

* * *

Serena watched as Hanssen and Ric stood around Mr. Fletcher's bed, with rather menacing faces. She noticed the drug-addict nod his head stubbornly as Hanssen turned to look at her and beckoned her over. She headed towards the bed, stopping at the end and looking expectantly at Hanssen.

"Ah Ms. Campbell, Mr. Fletcher here has something he would like to say to you." He and Ric both backed away from the bed as Mr. Fletcher looked up at Serena and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, for what I did. I had no right to touch you in _any_ way. I was going through withdrawal and sometimes I do stuff I don't mean." he said simply as he reached a hand out to her. "Can we forget it?" he asked as she took hold of his arm, stiffly and shook it.

"Consider it forgotten, Mr. Fletcher." she smiled coldly.

"Zumi." he said, as she raised an eyebrow in response. "My name's Zumi." She nodded before turning and heading back to the Nurses' Station, Ric and Hanssen on either side of her.

"Zumi..." she said incredulously "...well that explains a lot." Ric smiled as he grabbed a folder from behind her and headed back down the ward. Hanssen stood still next to her and cleared his throat.

"See, I told you everything would work out fine, Ms. Campbell." She turned to face him, frowning.

"Was his abdomen scanned at all?" she asked as Hanssen paused, adapting to the change in direction.

"I wouldn't know. Mr. Griffin took over his care."

"Whose care?" Ric asked as he reappeared beside them.

"Zoomy boy..." Serena said dryly "...was he given an abdominal scan?" Ric thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I didn't order one..." The three exchanged looks before Serena spoke.

"I'll bet you both a week's worth of coffee that he's hiding something in his stomach." she stated as she saw him reach a hand to his tummy.

"What makes you say that?" Hanssen asked as she turned to reach for a kidney dish.

"Because it's about to make a reappearance." she said briskly as she hurried over to him just as he leant over the side of the bed and threw up.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Fletcher! It's no wonder you were in so much pain!" Serena said sweetly as she fished a balloon filled with small pills from the bowl of water. "I'd have been in considerable pain too, had I swallowed this many balloons filled with what I suspect to be drugs!" He glared up at her as the Security officer held a hand restrictively on his shoulder.

"You give them here, they're mine." he said dangerously as Serena sighed and dropped the balloon back into the bowl of water.

"Ah, I'm afraid these are now the property of the Metropolitan Police...until they are no doubt destroyed." she said calmly as Zumi tried to reach out for her but the Security Officer held him down on the bed. "You should start to feel better now! Unless there are any more to join the party?" she smirked as he roared and attempted to sit up again.

"Serena, maybe _taunting_ him is a bit far. You're riling him up again." Ric pointed out as she nodded and turned to head back down the ward. Hanssen was stood at the Nurses' Station and hung up the phone as Serena reached him.

"The police will be here as soon as possible." he informed them.

"Good! Well, best crack on." she smiled as she headed to her next patient, leaving Hanssen and Ric with the bowl of drug-filled balloons.

Within the hour, the police had arrived and, after Serena had gladly discharged him, Zumi was taken into custody. She stood back and watched as he was dragged from the ward, kicking and screaming.

"YOU ARROGANT BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU STUPID LITTLE..." the doors closed before they could hear any more and Ric turned to her.

"Okay?" he asked worriedly. She smiled back at him.

"Ric Griffin, I've eaten bigger men than him for breakfast...I'm fine. Now, please ask Chantelle to prep my first elective of the day!" she said excitedly, heading for the locker room to change.

* * *

Sitting in her office chair, eyes closed, trying to banish the impending headache, Serena breathed slowly. She heard a gentle knock on the door and sighed inwardly.

"Come in." she said loudly as she turned to see her visitor and rolled her eyes. "Come to check up on me?" Hanssen closed the door behind him and stood stiffly by the corner of her desk.

"In a way. I wanted to enquire whether you had a way home planned, or had simply forgotten all about how you arrived here today...I wouldn't blame you." he commented as she let her head fall back in the chair.

"Damn...I had forgotten, actually. Thank you for reminding me." She reached for her phone and began to dial a taxi Company she used regularly.

"There's no need for any of that, Ms. Campbell. I was going to tell you I will be dropping you home. After the day you've had, it's the least I can do." he said, smiling slightly at the startled expression on her face.

"Oh...well, thank you." she said as she hung up her phone and turned to face Hanssen properly. Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you helping me _now_?" she asked suspiciously. Hanssen exhaled and moved to perch on the edge of the desk, looking down at her intently. When he said nothing she moved to stand up as he did the same. She looked up, nervously at him as their bodies stood within inches of one another. She thought back to their kiss in the lift and her stomach began doing somersaults. Hanssen reached out a hand, slowly, and held the side of her face. He felt her shudder as he touched her and he pulled back, remembering his position and where they were.

"I'll see you downstairs in half an hour." he stated, his professional demeanour returning as he headed to the door and exited swiftly. Serena stood still in place, breathing heavily, remembering the feeling of his touch. She shook her head violently and laughed out loud before dropping into her seat and finishing off her work.

As Hanssen was heading back to his office, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what would have happened in her office had he not pulled away, and he didn't understand it. Of course, he had a great respect for her and felt a great many things when thinking of her...mostly frustration...but he had never thought of any _attraction _between them. As he reached his office and took a seat, he decided it had simply been a product of the stressful day they'd had. Each of them clearly needed comfort and they'd been drawn to each other. Scoffing, he began to answer his remaining e-mails, keeping an eye on the clock.

* * *

Serena was stood waiting by the entrance, as Hanssen exited the stairwell. He looked over at her, facing the doors and felt a strange tug in his stomach. As he neared her, she looked up and smiled lazily.

"Ah Mr. Hanssen, I was beginning to think I'd been stood up." she joked as he motioned for them to leave the building.

"I don't suppose you spend a great deal of time _waiting_ for people, do you?" he asked innocently as she turned, giving him a wicked look.

"I don't need to...most people wouldn't _dare_ make me wait." she said indignantly as they reached his car and he opened the boot, placing his briefcase down gently as Serena threw her bag in next to it. He smiled as he saw her open the passenger door and throw herself in, equally as messy. He got in swiftly, started the engine and began to pull out when she stopped him. "Wait, this _bloody_ seatbelt..." she grimaced as she tried to pull it across her, but it wouldn't budge. Without thinking, Hanssen reached across her, taking the belt from her hands. She held her breath at his proximity as he slowly, and gently, began to pull the belt across her. She felt his hands graze her thigh as he plugged in the belt, his eyes sparkling. "Thank you." she said breathlessly as he cleared his throat and they continued on their way.

As he pulled up outside her house, Serena didn't know why exactly, but she didn't want him to leave.

"Will you come in?" she asked as he turned to her and thought for a moment. He took in her flushed cheeks, her plump lips, and her pink shirt which was unbuttoned just enough to see a little cleavage. She swallowed and went to open the door, knowing he'd end up following. As she went to the boot for her bag, the engine went dead and his door opened. She smiled to herself as she headed up her garden path, hunting for her keys the whole time. Once she'd located them, she turned around to tell Hanssen to hurry up when she went smacking into his chest. "Oh sorry...I had no idea you were this...close." she finished as she saw the unmistakeable look of lust in his eyes as he held onto her arms, steadying her.

"Just open the door." he said quietly as she turned and did as she was told. Once they'd reached the hallway, Hanssen closed the door behind them and stood still. Serena stepped closer to him and reached up to the collar of his shirt, pulling away a loose thread. He grabbed her wrist and she worried she'd read the situation wrong, when he suddenly pulled her closer and she once again felt his lips on hers. She let out a startled moan as he pushed her back against the wall, slightly harder than he had intended to. He used his body to hold her in place as his hands began to roam her torso. He could hear her breathing intensify as she reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed both her hands and held them behind her back, gently, as he deepened their kiss and she moaned. He pulled away momentarily for air and saw how flushed she really was. She took back her hands, reached them up to his shoulders and pulled him to her again. She felt his weight holding her against the wall and she revelled in the feeling of another body being so close. As she kissed him, she felt his passion coming thick and fast, feeling him pressing against her leg. She pulled away and smiled, taking hold of his hand and leading him quickly towards the stairs. He followed her without a moment's hesitation. As they entered her bedroom, he was pleasantly surprised by how tidy it was before they removed each other's clothing, messing it up instantly. As he manoeuvred her to the bed, he felt her wrap a leg around him as she pulled him down on top of her. He paused momentarily, looking her in the eyes, making sure they were doing the right thing.

"Shut up Henrik." she panted, as he smiled and lowered himself to her, pressing his lips against hers, holding her as tight as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you for your reviews! I do so love these characters and hope I do them justice! :) )**

**Chapter 4**

Serena awoke with a start and glanced up at her alarm clock, almost 5am. She heaved a sigh of relief and closed her eyes again, feeling a body shift next to her. She turned her head and was met with the face of a sleeping Hanssen. She stared, he was so utterly relaxed in sleep, he looked completely different. Being careful not to wake him, she scooted over to the side of the bed and climbed out, grabbing her dressing gown. She tiptoed quietly to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stood staring at herself in the mirror. She could feel the dull ache of long-since unused muscles and smiled at the memory. Brushing her teeth quickly, she turned and stepped into the steam-filled shower. Standing in the jet of hot water, she ran her hands over her face and suddenly became anxious. What on earth had they done? She had looked at Hanssen in a different way yesterday, but supposing he regretted it? Supposing it made life difficult at work? She moaned angrily as she rested her head against the cool tile, cringing inwardly. She had _never_ allowed her personal life to interfere with her work one...hence why she was divorced. Once she was clean, and knew she'd have to face him sooner or later, she donned her dressing gown and headed back to the bedroom. As she cautiously poked her head around the door, she saw the bed was empty and had been neatly re-made. She stepped into the room, noticing Hanssen's clothes had gone and hers had been picked up and folded at the bottom of the bed. She smirked to herself as she headed to the wardrobe and chose an outfit.

Hanssen had woken to the sound of the shower running. He didn't know how long she'd been in there or how much longer she would be. He dived out from under the covers and scrabbled around for his clothes. He didn't want her walking in on him in a compromising position, especially after what they had done last night. He didn't really know what he should do, not having been in this position for a great many years. He decided it would be a nice gesture to tidy the room slightly and set about making the bed before retrieving her discarded clothes, folding them neatly. He looked around, satisfied at his efforts and left the room, heading downstairs. As he stood in the hallway, he realised he'd never actually been here before and didn't know where the kitchen was. He walked to a door across from him and opened it, revealing the living room. He noticed a stack of Medical textbooks next to an empty bottle of wine on the floor. Closing the door, he tried the one at the end of the hallway and entered the kitchen. Smiling to himself, he filled the kettle and set about sourcing some form of breakfast.

As Serena eased downstairs cautiously, she heard the sound of movement coming from the kitchen. Realising he had in fact not run off yet, she pulled herself more upright, ran a hand through her hair and went to the kitchen. Opening the door, she saw Hanssen stood against the worktops with a cup of coffee in his hands. When he saw her, he stood up straight and nodded stiffly.

"Good morning." He inclined his head to the second cup of coffee next to the kettle and Serena reached out for it.

"Good morning. Thank you." she said nervously, taking a sip and almost scalding her tongue. She saw Hanssen smirk slightly and try to disguise it by taking a drink. They stood in silence for a few moments, each taking awkward sips of their coffees and continually looking around the room, avoiding each other. As Hanssen finished his drink, he placed the mug in the sink and turned to Serena.

"I think I'll head in. Do you need a lift?" he asked as she closed her eyes and sighed angrily. "I'll take that as a yes." he said smugly as she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot to call the garage...I'll do it now!" she smiled as she went through to the living room and made the call. Hanssen washed both their mugs and followed her, entering just as she was hanging up. "All sorted. They'll collect the car from here and drop it back at Holby for me." she smiled triumphantly as she dropped the phone onto the sofa, standing up.

"Good. Then shall we make a move?" he asked, wary of the time. She rolled her eyes and nodded as she retrieved her bag from the hallway, picking up her car keys. After she'd locked up and Hanssen was already halfway down the path, she headed to her car, unlocked it and placed the keys under the passenger seat. Racing to Hanssen's car, she jumped in and smiled at him.

"All done." He responded with a grunt as he pulled away from the curb. So, Serena thought, they really weren't going to talk about it.

* * *

As Serena reached Keller, she was met by Chantelle's smiling face.

"Good morning Ms. Campbell! You're looking lovely today." she commented happily as Serena looked surprised.

"Why thank you Chantelle, you're looking as happy as ever." she commented as she continued to her office, Chantelle falling into step beside her.

"Mr. Malick says I shouldn't mention this, but I think you deserve to know." Serena flicked her eyes warily over to Chantelle as she slowed her pace slightly.

"Know what?" she asked in measured tones.

"Well, you know Mr. Fletcher who was here yesterday?" Serena stopped and turned to face her, her gut twisting.

"What about him?" Chantelle looked down the ward worriedly as she stepped closer.

"Well, we found out that he's been sectioned, twice. Also, Security said he was _here_...last night." Serena stood silently, processing what she was being told.

"Sorry, you're telling me the Police let him go, and then he turned up _here_?" Chantelle nodded her head.

"Mr. Malick thinks he might be looking for trouble...with you. He has _issues_ with women." Serena sighed and patted Chantelle's arm.

"Look, everything will be fine, alright? Now, I'll be starting rounds in 10minutes!" She smiled as she headed to her office, closing the door behind her. Dumping her bag on her desk she stood still, her mind working overtime and her heart hammering in her chest. If this man was dangerous, hated women and was angry at her for taking his drugs...that put her in a rather unsafe position. She looked around the office nervously as she picked up the phone and rang Hanssen.

"Yes, Ms. Campbell?" He answered almost immediately, as he always did.

"Have you heard? About Mr. Fletcher?" She heard him pause on the other end.

"I have just been informed by Mr. Malick. Try not to worry, we will take all necessary precautions." She sighed as she hung up and decided to simply not think about it. Returning to the ward, she headed towards the Nurses' Station, spotting Ric flicking through a file.

"I thought you were on AAU today?" she asked innocently as he turned and regarded her with a shrewd look.

"I am, Ms. Campbell. I actually just popped up to see if you were okay. Next time I won't bother." He turned and headed towards the lifts, Serena following him.

"Ric..._Ric_." she drawled as he turned to face her. "Let's not have a tantrum this early in the morning, okay?" He turned back to face the lift as he waited for it to ascend. Sighing, she went over to him. "Sorry. Thank you for coming to see if I was okay. And yes, I am fine." she smiled at him as he turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Good. If you need me, you know where I am, okay?" She nodded, smiling as he disappeared into the lift and she returned to Keller.

* * *

The day passed fairly quickly, with nothing of major significance happening...until Hanssen called her to his office at 5pm. She was stood outside the door, readjusting her shirt and patting down her hair. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and pushed the door open as he had instructed.

"You wanted me?" she asked mischievously, noticing him shift uncomfortably in his seat, a smile playing about his lips.

"Please, take a seat." She obeyed and sat awaiting his explanation as to why she'd been summoned. "Ms. Campbell, I am quite concerned about your presence here, whilst our _friend_ is roaming free." She stared at him, confused.

"You've lost me." Hanssen sat up, leaning forwards on his desk.

"Ms. Campbell, I have reason to believe that _you_ being here at the moment, is not in your best interests. I have informed the police and they are sending an officer presently." She frowned.

"I'm lost. What's happened?" Hanssen suddenly became rather uncomfortable as he looked down at his lap.

"I have received numerous e-mails from Mr. Fletcher...rather unsavoury and threatening e-mails." he elaborated as she began to become more and more concerned.

"What did they say? Show me." she demanded. Hanssen paused for a moment, but decided she had a right to know. He motioned for her to come around the desk to look at his laptop.

"Now, I will warn you, some of them are fairly horrific." he said, as she looked worriedly at him. Looking at the screen she saw there had in fact been 4 e-mails. As she read the first one, she felt her blood run cold and her eyes widened in shock. She felt Hanssen shifting uncomfortably next to her, averting his gaze from the screen.

"What on earth..." she whispered as she read the next one. She swallowed stiffly as she proceeded to read the third, and fourth. After she'd read them all, she turned to face Hanssen, feeling numb. "What do we do?" she asked quietly as Hanssen closed the laptop and stood up, allowing her his seat.

"The police are looking for him, but right now our priority is to ensure that _you_ are safe." He fell quiet, clearly thinking something over.

"What?" she asked, the colour returning to her cheeks slightly.

"No, nothing. I suggest you don't go anywhere alone until the police apprehend him, okay?" She nodded in agreement and looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"Why would he send those?" Hanssen reached a hand down to her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Either myself or Mr. Griffin will remain with you for the remainder of the day here, or at least until the police arrive." She stared at him, seeing how concerned he really was, before exhaling angrily.

"This is _ridiculous_! Who does he think he is!?" She suddenly stood up straight, finding her resolve. "There is _no way_ I am going to let that jumped up little drug-addict threaten me!" Hanssen smiled at the determination etched on her face.

"That's as may be, but I _do_ have a duty of care towards you. Either myself or Mr. Griffin will shadow you today. No exceptions." he said authoritatively. She tilted her head to one side and let out a deep breath.

"You're the boss." she said tersely as Hanssen looked surprised.

"Indeed I am, Ms. Campbell. I'm surprised you remember." he added sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Do I need an escort to return to Keller? Or maybe I should be given a weapon of some kind?" Hanssen looked at her before smiling.

"I believe your tongue is weapon enough." She raised her eyebrow as she reached a hand onto her waist.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she looked at him, feigning innocence as he leant against the desk, regarding her coolly.

"Simply that I have been on the receiving end of that wicked tongue of yours on more than one occasion." Hanssen noticed the glint in her eyes and cleared his throat before standing and turning away from her, shuffling papers around his desk. Serena sighed and headed for the door. "Ah Ms. Campbell...what did we _just_ discuss?" he asked incredulously as she turned to face him.

"My wicked tongue apparently." she stated, smirking as she left his office. Hanssen cursed himself as he hurried after her, locking the door on his way out. Catching up with her at the lift, he grabbed her arm, turning her towards him.

"Are you stupid!?" he said angrily as he straightened, waiting for a passing nurse to leave earshot. "You _read_ those e-mails, yet you seem insistent on putting yourself in harm's way!" Serena stared at him, shocked, she had never seen him this angry before...clearly the threats had gotten to him.

"Sorry!" She reached for his hand which was still gripping her arm tightly and gently removed it. "I've never been in this situation before...excuse me for not really knowing how to handle it!" She turned away from him angrily and stared at the lift doors. His body relaxed slightly next to her as he exhaled and rubbed a hand over his face.

"No,_ I'm_ sorry. Please don't make this any harder, alright?" She nodded her head stiffly, keeping her eyes fixed in front of her. As the doors opened and they stepped in, Serena suddenly turned to face him.

"Wait, the last time we were both in a lift...alone, it broke." she said jokingly, as Hanssen smiled and reached for the button to Keller.

"Well Ms. Campbell, maybe being trapped in a lift, with me, would be in your best interests at the moment." he said gently as he glanced at her and saw her cheeks flushing. They stood silently as the lift made its' ascent, stepping out swiftly once the doors opened. As she headed down the ward, she could feel peoples' eyes watching her...obviously Ric had briefed them on the 'situation'. Reaching her office, she saw Ric sat behind his desk, manically typing away, looking up as he heard her enter.

"Serena..." he began, as he noticed she was not alone. "...Ah, Mr. Hanssen. I was going to comment on Ms. Campbell being without a chaperone, but I see she has one." he smirked as Serena gave him a tired look.

"Ric, we...Mr. Hanssen and I...think it's best if I leave the premises after having spoken to the police." He nodded his head in understanding as she continued. "The last thing I want is for him to come here again, looking for trouble. Just supposing a patient or a member of staff gets in the way? No, I won't endanger them like that." Hanssen admired her morality and also the way she always put others before herself. Smiling, he reached down for her handbag, holding it out to her. She took it from him, feeling slightly embarrassed at the gesture.

"Serena." She looked over at Ric, as he moved around his desk towards her, taking her in his arms and squeezing her. "If you need anything, _please_ just ask...and _don't_ put yourself in danger trying to act the hero...okay?" She pulled back and nodded, rolling her eyes but smiling genuinely.

"Thanks Ric." She turned to Hanssen, noticing how uncomfortable he was looking. "Shall we?" she asked merrily as she left her office, heading back towards the lifts.

"Ms. Campbell, where are we going now?" Hanssen asked her as she pressed the call button.

"Why, your office of course. If you want to keep me close to you, what better place than your _lair_?" she smiled sultrily as he swallowed and felt the colour rise in his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Thank you to all who are reviewing! Your feedback spurred me on to bash out another chapter. Please enjoy and review! :) )**

**Chapter 5**

"I don't care what you _advise_...where am I meant to go?" Serena asked exasperatedly as she stared at the young police officer.

"Is there anyone else you can stay with? A friend...colleague..." he said, glancing at Hanssen who raised his eyebrows in response.

"No. There isn't." she said indignantly.

"Yes there is." Hanssen answered, standing up and heading around his desk to stand in front of the police officer. "Ms. Campbell can stay with me, I have a spare room." The police officer turned to Serena who simply stared wordlessly at Hanssen.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked. Serena looked at Hanssen worriedly, him nodding, as she sighed.

"Yes, I suppose. Thank you." she added to Hanssen as he shook hands with the officer. "Do you _really_ think he'll turn up at my house?"

"As we're unsure of his whereabouts, it would be best for you to remain away for now. We don't know what he gained access to when he visited the Hospital last night." The officer cleared his throat and pulled on his cap. "Well, as I already said, if there is _any_ attempt at contact from Mr. Fletcher, please call us _immediately_." He shook Serena's hand before leaving the office. Hanssen turned to Serena.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked nervously and she smiled.

"Yes. You never know...it might be _fun_." she winked flirtatiously at him as he chuckled.

"Very well. Allow me to inform the relevant people as to my early departure today and we'll be on our way." He turned to his desk, taking a seat and typing out an e-mail. Serena watched him and found her eyes drawn to his mouth, pursing slightly as he carefully worded the documents. She took out her phone, calling her daughter.

"Eleanor, hi." she stepped to the back of the room to give herself some privacy. "Listen, is there any way you can stay at your father's tonight?...Oh good...no, no reason specifically, it's just I'll be out and I'd rather you weren't there alone...I know...Okay, I love you...Bye." she hung up and looked over to see Hanssen was gathering his paperwork into his briefcase before turning to her.

"Ready?" She smiled and picked up her bag, nodding as he opened the door for her.

* * *

As she stepped into Hanssen's house, Serena was shocked. Of course, she had been expecting the minimalist look with not very many trinkets lying about, but she hadn't expected _this_. She gazed around her at the sheer emptiness of the place. Hanssen was behind her, taking his shoes off in the hallway as she stepped further into the 'living room'. There was a sofa to her left, a TV mounted on the wall opposite, a small coffee table, and a bookcase and dining table through an archway on the right. The only items visible on the bookcase were books, understandably, and a solitary photograph. Serena was about to head over to have a closer look at the photo when Hanssen appeared beside her, clearing his throat. She turned to face him and noticed he was holding her overnight bag in one hand as he gestured towards the stairs with the other.

"Shall I show you the room?" he asked awkwardly as she smiled, nodding.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." He relaxed slightly as he made for the stairs, her following close behind. She couldn't help it, but she found her eyes being drawn to his behind as he made his way up the stairs ahead of her. She found herself thinking back to the previous evening and what a revelation it had been. She smiled as they reached the landing and Hanssen opened a door directly in front of him.

"Here you are. There is an en-suite, so you'll have your privacy." he said simply as he placed her bag at the foot of the bed. They both stood facing each other awkwardly before she took a step closer to him.

"Thank you for doing this." she spoke quietly, noticing Hanssen becoming tense.

"No need to thank me, Ms. Campbell." he smiled stiffly before heading for the door. Serena was left standing alone and she sighed heavily. So this was how it was going to be. Hanssen clearly felt incredibly awkward and compromised by their evening together and she kicked herself for her stupidity. She should have known this would happen, but it only made it all the worse. If she was completely honest with herself, that had been the best night she'd had in a _very_ long time and she wasn't about to allow herself to regret it. She knew she found him attractive, and that would make the next day or so incredibly difficult for her. Giving up on the thought of unpacking, she headed for the door going in search of Hanssen.

Hanssen stood in his kitchen, sipping a glass of water. He couldn't actually believe he had Serena Campbell in his home. Not only that, he couldn't believe she would be staying the night. He took a nervous sip and swallowed, trying to force his mind from where it was. All day, all he'd been able to think about was last night. He kept thinking about her body as it responded to his touch, her eyes as they filled with passion, her lips as they traced a path along his neck. He hadn't experienced the feelings he'd experienced last night in a long time. All he wanted to do, was to do it again, and again. He'd woken up happy today, happy and more satisfied than he had felt for years. He knew he was in dangerous territory here, inviting a woman he clearly found incredibly attractive, into his home for the next day or so. Thinking about her in his shower, in his spare bed... He was startled by her sudden appearance in the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe, regarding him curiously.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her as he rinsed his glass and placed it to drain. She raised her eyes to his and smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine. What do we do now?" she asked as he thought for a moment, knowing what he'd _like_ to do.

"Ms. Naylor was kind enough to give me two copies of her proposal on the Japanese Theatre procedure she will be performing next week. If you like, we could go through it together?" Her eyes lit up at the thought of the interesting read.

"That sounds good. One small thing..." she said darkly, standing up straight.

"What's that?" Hanssen swallowed nervously.

"I find it much easier to research with a nice glass of wine handy." She smiled expectantly as he exhaled and headed towards the fridge, retrieving a bottle of Chablis.

"I'm not one to stand in the way of progress." he said lightly, pouring two glasses and handing one to her, their fingers brushing momentarily. He felt his hand tingle as his stomach lurched. He saw her eyes widen as she lowered her gaze.

* * *

"Where does it say that?" Serena asked, tensing as Hanssen leant closer and pointed out the relevant passage. She could feel the heat emanating from his body as he explained to her the significance of what they'd just read. She couldn't focus, not whilst his thigh was grazing hers. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, but he seemed to be shifting ever closer and finding more reasons to have to lean across her and point things out. She reached for her glass of wine, taking a glug as she tried to regulate her breathing. He leant closer again and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, if you look at the recovery time from this procedure, as opposed to an 'Open Chest' one..." he said quietly as she felt his leg once again brush up against hers. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she looked to where he was pointing. "...this Procedure really is going to half the time patients are required to stay in Hospital." He turned and looked at her, suddenly becoming silent. She stared back at him, feeling the desire burning within her. "Have you had enough?" he asked bluntly, reaching one arm onto the back of her chair, edging closer. She nodded quickly, leaning in and feeling his lips meet hers.

* * *

Hanssen could barely concentrate on what they were reading. All he could focus on was the feeling of her being so close to him, leaning over every now and again to ask a question. He found himself shifting his chair ever closer to her, losing himself in the feeling of her proximity. He began to notice the effect he was having on her too, as she kept shifting whenever his leg touched hers or her breathing hitched whenever he leant across to point something out. He began to purposely lean closer, touching her on the arm, the leg, breathing on her neck. He could see she was finding it harder and harder to ignore and this simply encouraged him. He leant closer to her, attempting to point out the differences in recovery time, and he noticed her begin to shift uncomfortably, closing her eyes. He stopped talking, looking directly at her as she did the same. He needed her, and by the looks of her, she needed him. "Have you had enough?" he asked, his voice low. She nodded her head instantly as she leant towards him and their lips met.

He reached a hand up to the back of her head, holding her in place as he enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his own. She shifted slightly in her seat, angling herself towards him as he reached his other hand to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss as she reached a hand up to his face, holding the side gently. As their breathing intensified and the kisses became more urgent, Hanssen pulled back for a moment. "Upstairs?" he asked breathlessly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He couldn't take his eyes off her behind as they raced up the stairs, crashing through the door to the spare bedroom. Hanssen tugged off her shirt as she continued to kiss him, unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hands over her bare shoulders before leaning and planting kisses there. She reached for his belt buckle and undid it, before reaching for the button. He gently pushed her back onto the bed as he leant over her, surveying her. Her breathing had become even more erratic as she reached for his waistband again, tugging him closer. He leant down, kissing her softly along her neck, before heading down towards her chest. She moaned lightly as he ran his hands down to her trousers, removing them quickly. He returned his lips to hers, smiling as his hand found hers.

* * *

Hanssen lay on his side, watching Serena, who was lying on her back. They were both breathing heavily, their fingers entwined. Hanssen watched as her chest rose and fell and he moved over so he was resting his chin on it, looking up at her. Serena looked down into his eyes and smiled, reaching up a hand to run through his hair. They lay there, silent, as their breathing began to slow and they realised they should probably get up.

"Are you hungry?" Hanssen asked, drawing a pattern on her chest with his finger. She felt her skin tingling from his touch and she savoured the feeling.

"Starving." she replied, blushing slightly as he smiled knowingly.

"Come on then." He reluctantly pushed himself away from her and stood up, fetching a rather new, barely worn dressing gown from the back of the door. He paused when he noticed the look of disappointment cross Serena's face, and he realised she mustn't have brought hers with her. "Here." he said, handing it to her. Her eyes lit up as she took it from him, frowning.

"What will you wear?" she asked as he held up a finger, went to the chest of drawers and retrieved an old, very worn dressing gown and held it up. Serena shook her head and crawled to the end of the bed, reaching for it. "_I'll_ wear that one, it's not fair of me to take your new one!" she insisted, but Hanssen held the dressing gown out of her reach and bent his face to within inches of hers.

"It will look much better on you than it does on me." he said flirtatiously as she found herself blushing again. "You're beautiful when you blush." he commented, kissing her lightly on the lips before standing and throwing on the gown. He left the room and she had little choice but to follow. She entered the kitchen as he was pulling some takeaway menus out of a drawer. "Is the lazy way okay for you?" he asked as she snorted, shaking her head.

"Well I'd never have associated the word _lazy_ with you!" she laughed as Hanssen handed her the menus, turning to pour them each a glass of water. He handed her a glass as he moved to stand beside her, watching as she perused the menus.

"Seen anything that takes your fancy?" he asked lightly as she turned to him, smiling coyly.

"Most definitely." She reached for the belt of his dressing gown and tugged on it playfully. Hanssen took her hand in his and gave her a mock-disapproving look.

"I meant the food." She sighed and turned back to the scattering of menus.

"Indian?" she asked, turning and raising an eyebrow. "I do love a good curry." Hanssen nodded and called the number on the back, reciting their order as she gave it to him. He hung up the phone and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He breathed in deeply, filling his senses with her scent as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked the back of his head. He kissed her neck gently before moving up and reaching her lips. She pulled away and began fiddling with his dressing gown as she avoided his eyes.

"How long do we have?"

"40 minutes or so." Raising her eyes to his, a wicked smile crossed her lips as Hanssen pulled her closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Really loving your reviews and glad you're all feeling positive about the story! Slightly more of a dramatic element to this chapter...enjoy!)**

**Chapter 6**

The room was mostly in darkness, apart from the candles dotted around casting a warm glow. Serena was stretched out on the floor, her back against the sofa and Hanssen next to her. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt in his company and how quickly things had progressed between them. Earlier today she'd thought the only course of action open to them was to forget anything had happened between them, but _now_, it was quite clear neither of them would forget this for a while. She took a sip of her wine and inclined her head, listening to Hanssen.

"...it's not that I am untrusting of Miss. Naylor's abilities, nothing could be further from the truth. I am simply concerned about the media attention we will be receiving over this Procedure...especially if it doesn't go to plan." Serena could see the worry etched on his face as he battled with himself.

"Henrik, Procedures go wrong every day. Yes this is a new one for _Holby_, but it's not an untried one. There is no way Jac would even attempt this Procedure unless she felt she could perform it 100%. _If_ something goes wrong, then we deal with it as we would deal with any other failure." she reasoned as he nodded in understanding, sipping his drink.

"I simply don't believe I could survive another media maelstrom." Serena felt badly for him but was touched at how honest and open he was being with her. She had never had what you would call a 'personal conversation' with the man before, but she found that she wanted to help him. She wanted to make him feel better and be a shoulder for him to be able to rest his head on.

"When I had Eleanor..." she began suddenly, feeling the need to share something with him. He looked at her instantly, listening closely. "...I found I was unsure of everything. I was unsure of the correct way to feed her, to wind her, to get her to sleep or even to _hold_ her." she paused, looking into his eyes. "Then I realised, there was no _right_ way to do any of those things. It was a case of me doing what I thought was best...of doing them _my_ way. In a way that's what you have to do. You can gain advice and feedback from the Board, but at the end of the day, _you_ run Holby City and it's up to you to do what you believe to be right." He smiled at her as she shrugged her shoulders looking down into her wine. "Of course we'll all be there to back you completely, even if things take a turn for the worst." Finishing her wine she leant forward and placed the empty glass on the coffee table before returning to her spot, leaning her head back onto the sofa.

"Did you raise your daughter alone?" Hanssen asked suddenly, keeping his gaze on his lap, not wanting to force her to speak about it. She opened her eyes, tilting her head towards him.

"Yes, for the most part." she admitted stoically. "Edward always wanted children, it's all he ever went on about. He was keen for us to have at least three, preferably an entire football team!" she chuckled at the memory of how full of love and passion he'd been.

"What happened?" he asked as he turned on his side, resting an elbow on the sofa.

"I got pregnant. I don't think I was quite the 'pregnant little wife' he expected me to be. I continued to work as normal, to act as normal, to continue _everything_ as normal." she paused, anger flashing through her eyes. "We argued about my workload, he said he wanted me to leave, to stay at home, especially after the baby was born...I refused." she said simply. "I told him that becoming a mother was not going to change me or what I loved and I loved my work. I also told him that of both of our jobs, mine took precedence." she smiled dangerously. "Evidently he didn't like the idea of an independent wife and mother to his child as I came home two weeks later to find his bags packed and him sitting at the kitchen table, stony-faced." Hanssen reached out and stroked her arm as she took a breath and smiled lightly. "At least he had the good grace to stay and speak to me instead of simply running." She turned to face him, tucking her legs under her slightly. "Do you know, it's easy for me to say that Eleanor turned out the way she did because of my hard work, which in a way is true...but I never badmouthed Edward in front of her. I always made sure she knew how much he loved her, even though he'd only get in touch a couple of times a year when he'd surfaced from whichever true-love relationship he'd been in." shrugging, she breathed out softly. "She grew up believing that her father loved her unconditionally and would have given anything to be with her. I told her truthfully it was _me_ he left...not _her_." Serena suddenly became embarrassed at having shared something so personal with Henrik Hanssen of all people. She shifted uncomfortably, clearing her throat and looking away when she felt a hand on the side of her face. Looking up and into his eyes, she saw the compassion in them, the understanding...but not pity. She was relieved he did not pity her, as she had never needed anyone's pity in her life.

"You don't always have to be so strong." he said quietly, caressing her cheek. "You _can_ trust and lean on other people...like me." He looked nervously at her as a smile reached her lips and she stared at him, her eyes glinting in the candlelight.

"Says the man who is more closed off and remote than a desert island." she smirked as he shifted uncomfortably. They sat in silence, facing each other, the candlelight flickering around them as Hanssen suddenly stood up and went over to the bookcase. Serena watched him pick up the photograph she'd seen earlier and return with it, sitting down even closer to her than before. He stared at the picture, smiling fondly yet sadly and Serena waited for him to explain.

"This was my mother." he said softly, handing her the photo. She looked at it, moving it closer to her eyes to see it properly in the dim lighting. She saw a young woman stood in front of a lake with a smiling young boy clinging to her leg. She was bending and tickling him as she smiled at the camera. Serena smiled at the image, knowing instantly that the young boy was Hanssen. She looked at him and caught him staring at her, before looking back at the image.

"She was beautiful." Serena said truthfully as she once again scrutinised the image. Hanssen reached out and gently took it from her, placing it on the floor next to him before taking a breath. Looking straight ahead, Serena could see his eyes harden and his demeanour change to one of a clinician.

"She killed herself when I was seven." he stated emotionlessly. Serena reached a hand up to her mouth, gasping slightly. "I always blamed my father for her death. He chose to become embroiled in using Nazi research for his work. I thought that was why my mother...did what she did." he said simply, eyes downcast. Serena reached a hand and placed it on top of his and was surprised when he didn't move it away. "It turns out that after my father had been missing for a time, she simply couldn't bear to live without him. True love. She gathered some rocks into the pockets of her coat and simply walked into the lake." he looked up, pondering something. "Just like Virginia Woolf." he said suddenly, shaking off the thought and turning to Serena. She could feel her eyes had filled up as she became emotional at the sudden understanding of why he was the way he was. "Serena, I'm sorry!" he said worriedly as he moved closer to her, holding her face in his hands. She sniffed, keeping the tears at bay as she shook her head.

"Don't be silly, you have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm _sorry that you had to go through all of that." she admitted reaching a hand up to his and linking their fingers. Hanssen smiled at her as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Well, it seems we have both divulged some secrets here tonight." he said lightly as she laughed.

"Yes and if I hear even a whisper of them at Holby, I'll know _exactly_ where to come!" she joked, smiling wickedly at him. Hanssen stroked her hand, looking at the clock on the wall. It was late and he became slightly apprehensive of their sleeping arrangements, not wanting to pressure her either way.

"It's late." he said as she looked up at the clock too, yawning as she did so. She wasn't sure whether he wanted her to stay with him in his bed or whether they should sleep apart.

"Yes." she replied awkwardly, neither of them making a move.

"Well, we'd better head up." Hanssen stood swiftly, reaching down a hand to pull her up after him. He surveyed the living room and its' mess of takeaway wrappers but realised he didn't really care right now. All he cared about was whether or not he would have the courage to ask her to stay with him. She led the way from the room as he flicked off the lights after them. Upon reaching the landing, they paused outside the guest room door, each shuffling awkwardly. "Well, goodnight." he said forlornly, realising he didn't have the courage to be up front with her.

"Goodnight." she replied as he began to move down the hallway and into his room, closing the door gently behind him. She turned to go into her room but stopped, before turning back around and following him. She didn't bother knocking as it felt too formal, she simply pushed open the door and was met with a surprised looking Hanssen who was drawing the curtains.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned as she stepped into the room, closing the door and heading towards him. He raised his eyebrows, his heart-rate increasing as she reached him and pulled him into a kiss. He reciprocated instantly and held her tight, kissing her back with all he had. She pulled away and headed towards the bed, removing the dressing-gown as she did so. Hanssen rushed to the door, turning off the light and removing his own gown before climbing into bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, his hands caressing her body as she moved closer, burying her face in his chest.

* * *

"Morning Ms. Campbell! Mr Hanssen!" Chantelle smiled warmly as Serena and Hanssen entered Keller.

"Good morning Chantelle." she replied. "Is Mr. Griffin in yet?" she asked, hoping he would be otherwise Hanssen would be forced to wait with her.

"Yes he certainly is! He's been in since 7 I think." Chantelle turned upon hearing alarms sounding on a machine. "No Mrs. Willis! We've been through this, you can't take that off or the machine thinks your heart's stopped!" she explained kindly to the confused older woman whom Serena had operated on days before. She rolled her eyes to Hanssen, who smiled, as they made their way to her office. She pushed open the door with her hip, noticing Hanssen watching her with interest.

"Ah Serena! Good morning." Ric said brightly as he caught sight of Hanssen entering the office behind her. "Mr. Hanssen." he nodded his greeting as Hanssen nodded in return. "Everything alright?" he asked her as she took off her coat, hanging it up and grimacing at the sight of the paperwork on her desk.

"Yes, absolutely fine! I just love being greeted by mountains of paperwork I had tried to pretend didn't exist." she smiled jokingly as Hanssen raised an eyebrow.

"You can offload some of it onto me if you think there is too much." he said innocently, Serena glanced at Ric and then back to Hanssen.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." she smiled politely, before he nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll be back at 1pm Ms. Campbell." and with that he was gone. Serena sat down and booted up her laptop, purposely avoiding the look Ric was giving her.

"What was all that?" he asked, leaning on his desk. "Did I actually just hear Henrik Hanssen, CEO, offer to do your paperwork?" he asked incredulously as Serena bristled at his tone.

"Well maybe he thought under the circumstances, I'm under enough stress as it is." she pointed out fairly as Ric nodded, apologising.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She smiled across at him and raised her empty coffee mug.

"You _could_ get me a coffee? Lord knows I'm going to need one with the day I've got ahead of me." Ric smiled, picking up the phone and calling the ward.

"Ah, Chantelle, would you mind getting Ms. Campbell a coffee please?" Serena scowled at him as he hung up.

"Hardly appropriate to be using the staff as coffee mules." she scolded lightly.

"Well since you wouldn't get your own and I have been _forbidden,_ by Hanssen, to leave you...I really didn't see any other option." he smiled gently as she sighed and set to work.

1pm came and Hanssen appeared as promised. Serena and Ric had only just returned to their office after having been called into Theatre for a ruptured spleen Procedure.

"Ms. Campbell, shall we?" he asked as he motioned for her to grab her coat and bag and follow him.

"Why...where are we going?" she asked, throwing a nervous glance over at Ric.

"We are going to get some lunch and give Mr. Griffin here a peaceful lunch-break of his own." Ric smiled at the inference of her shattering his peace. She sighed heavily, pushing back her chair and reaching for her coat and bag. She followed him down the ward towards the stairs and they descended to the ground floor, leaving the hospital. Serena pulled her coat open slightly, the day wasn't as cool as she'd thought. He led them over to the garden where he sat on one of the benches, retrieving a lunch-box and a paper bag from the seat next to him. Serena smiled, surprised as he handed her a coffee and opened the box telling her to help herself. She took a sandwich and looked at him questioningly.

"When did you do all this?" she asked pointedly as Hanssen returned her gaze, feigning innocence.

"Why, Ms. Campbell, all I did was make us a small picnic before you woke up this morning, then bought us two coffees placing it all here ready before coming to get you from Keller." he tilted his head. "It was nothing really." She found herself grinning at him and his humour that was beginning to show through more often. They ate their lunch in silence, both looking around at the peaceful nature surrounding them. She looked towards the hospital and almost choked on her coffee, coughing loudly as Hanssen reached out to pat her on the back. She looked up to where she'd seen him...but he was gone. "Are you okay?" Hanssen asked, rubbing her back softly as she stared, terrified at the spot she had definitely seen him standing.

"He was there." she whispered, pointing. "He was stood right there, staring." She began to shake as Hanssen stood instantly, scanning their surroundings but seeing no one of any interest. He took out his phone and dialled the Police Officer's number.

"Hello, Henrik Hanssen here from Holby City Hospital...Yes, Ms. Cambpell just saw him...at the hospital...yes...right, thank you." he hung up and turned to face her. "You're _sure_ it was him?" he asked, although she could see he was in no doubt. She nodded slowly and he began to pack away their lunch, taking her hand to pull her up. "Firstly we get you inside somewhere safe, secondly the police will arrive and search the hospital and its' grounds thoroughly. Okay?"

"Okay." she answered as they walked briskly to the entrance and straight up to Keller. They entered her office and she took off her coat, hanging it up and threw her bag onto her chair. Ric was nowhere to be seen so Hanssen elected to stay with her. "No, you go ahead. I'm safe in here, I'll lock the door and wait until Ric comes back. You need to go and speak with the police. I'll be _fine_." she insisted, sensing his hesitation. She moved towards him, taking his hands in hers and smiled encouragingly. "Go." she said as he bent and kissed her quickly, smiling uneasily as he left. Serena locked the door as she'd promised she would and sat down to try and continue her work. She had just opened the first file when her pager began to beep loudly.

"God, what _now_..." she grumbled, taking out her pager and reading the short message. It was from Hanssen.

_"Keller Theatre, now."_

Serena frowned at the message, alarm bells instantly going off. There was _no way_ Hanssen would ask her to leave her office alone. She felt a chill run through her as she cautiously opened her office door and headed to Theatre. Passing Chantelle she paused. "Get the police up here, to Theatre." she said quietly as she continued on her way. She knew there was a very strong possibility she was heading into danger, but there was also a chance Hanssen was _already_ in danger. She pushed open the door into the 'Prepping' area cautiously, looking around for any sign of Hanssen. She quietly walked towards the door into the 'Operating Room', passing the observing window. As she pushed open the door she heard Hanssen's voice.

"If you think for one second that Ms. Campbell would be stupid enough to believe that message was from me, then you're very mistaken." She knew she should turn back and leave but she couldn't...not without knowing the situation he was in. She pressed further into the room and stopped dead as she came face to face Hanssen's back. Zumi was stood in front of him and smiled menacingly when he saw Serena.

"You were saying?" he laughed as Hanssen tensed and turned around slowly. He glared at Serena and she knew this had been a bad idea.

"What on _earth_ do you think you're doing, Ms. Campbell!?" She stood still, wondering which way this was going to go. "Get out of here..._now_. THAT IS AN ORDER MS. CAMPBELL!" he shouted as Zumi suddenly stepped out from behind him, knife in hand.

"Oh no..." he said dangerously. "...she's not going _anywhere_." She looked worriedly into Hanssen's eyes as he glared back at her. His eyes filled with anger and fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**(This is the penultimate chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews but I feel the story should come to an end. Please keep reviewing!) **

**Chapter 7**

"Look, Zumi...I don't know what you think you're achieving, but the police will be here any minute and they're not going to take too kindly to you holding two Consultants hostage in their own Operating Theatre!" Serena tried to reason with him as she saw Hanssen backing towards her slowly. Zumi was holding the knife out in front of him, pointing at each of them in turn.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked suddenly, his eyes bulging. "You couldn't just leave it alone! You had to go nosing around in things that didn't concern you!" he spat as his temper began to flare.

"Look, I had a duty of _care_ for you. Those drugs could have killed you, I had no choice!" she said carefully as he laughed.

"You think the _drugs_ were going to kill me? No...it's the _dealers_ that are going to kill me. See, since I never got their delivery to them, I'm a dead man walking. So there is nothing you can say to stop this. Do you think I _care_ what the police do to me? I'll be safer _in_ jail!" he shouted as he kicked a trolley over. Hanssen wrapped his arms around Serena, pulling her away from him. "You stop moving RIGHT NOW!" he screamed as he removed a gun from the waistband of his trousers. Serena whimpered as he began waving it in their direction and shouting about betrayals and all women being the same, never there for him. Hanssen moved to stand in front of her, effectively becoming a shield. She tried to pull him back behind her but he wouldn't budge. Zumi appeared to be having some kind of conversation with himself as Serena reached and grabbed Hanssen's arm.

"We should make a run for it." she whispered.

"_Why_ did you come here!? You couldn't have thought it was _me _who'd paged you!?" he whispered angrily.

"Of course I didn't! But I was worried _you_ were in danger...I couldn't just leave you!" she whispered urgently as Zumi turned to them.

"Hey! SHUT UP!" he bellowed moving closer and raising the gun. Suddenly a figure appeared at the observation window and spoke through the intercom.

"Zumi? Zumi Fletcher, can you hear me? This is..." the line went dead as Zumi shot the control panel, silencing the voice. He went over and locked the doors, peering through them. Serena had screamed at the sound of the gunshot and Hanssen knew it was now or never. He launched himself at Zumi and caught him off guard. The two of them fought, Serena watching in horror as he once again pulled out his knife. She knew Hanssen hadn't seen as he was intent on getting the gun. She threw herself forwards, tackling the hand with the knife, but he was stronger than she thought and he managed to throw her back against the wall. Winded, she dropped to the floor and looked up to see Hanssen standing very still as Zumi was backing away, dropping the knife which was now covered in blood. Serena looked up at Hanssen, his eyes full of shock as he sank to his knees and fell backwards.

She stared in horror as a pool of blood began to gather under him. Crawling forwards quickly and taking his face in her hands, she saw he was still conscious and she began to tap the side of his face.

"Henrik...Henrik, you stay with me...okay? You keep awake now...stay awake!" she ordered as she reached a hand down to his waist, feeling the entry-wound the knife had made. She pulled off her shirt and bunched it up, using it to stem the bleed. It didn't appear to be too deep and the blood loss was slowing but he was in danger of continuing to bleed out slowly, killing him. She looked up at Zumi who was cowering against the back wall. "_HELP ME_!" she shouted as his head snapped up and he moved over to her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Oh my god..." She slapped him across the face and stared into his eyes.

"You did this, now you have to fix it. You need to open the doors so we can get him medical attention!" Zumi nodded distractedly as he stood up, slipping in the blood and racing to the doors. He threw them open, beckoning in help as Serena grabbed hold of Hanssen's hand. "You're not leaving me." she stated. "Not like this and not today." His eyes locked onto hers as she squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze back weakly. She could hear Zumi being arrested at the far side of the room and suddenly, Ric was beside her, Malick across from her.

"What are we dealing with?" Ric asked, rolling up his sleeves and noticing the pool of blood.

"Stab wound, 1-2 inches deep I'd guess from the staining on the knife...loss of blood but not enough to signify major arterial damage." she explained as she kept hold of his hand, uncaring as to what people thought. Ric examined the wound and looked over at Malick.

"Let's get the anaesthetist up here, we need to operate _now_." Malick raced off to page the anaesthetist as Ric took Serena's hands and stood her up. "I need you to leave, okay? I don't want to know what's been going on between you two, but clearly something has. I can't have you in here..." Hanssen suddenly cut across him.

"Ms. Campbell...stays..." he managed weakly as she turned and applied more pressure to the wound. His face was draining of all colour as she turned back and raised her eyebrows at Ric.

"Come on, you can use the extra hands!" she reasoned as he nodded his head, Malick bursting back into the room with the anaesthetist.

* * *

Serena was slumped in the chair beside Hanssen's bed, her feet up on the side of the mattress as she waited for him to wake up. He had been incredibly lucky, the stab-wound missing any vital organs or arteries. Ric had said it was a simple patch-up job and he should make a full recovery. She rested her head in her hand as she kept her eyes on him, watching him breathing deeply. She could feel her eyelids drooping as Chantelle came into the room, closing the door silently after herself.

"Ms. Campbell, the police have just gone. They've taken Mr. Fletcher into custody and will need a statement from Mr. Hanssen when he wakes up." Serena nodded her thanks and yawned as Chantelle went to leave the room. She shifted in her seat so her legs were now tucked under her as she reached for his file and once again, read through it. She heard the door open again and looked up irritably to see Chantelle heading towards her with a steaming mug of coffee. Serena almost cried at the sight as she reached out eagerly taking the mug from the young nurse.

"Thank you very much Chantelle." she said kindly as she took a sip of coffee and felt her nerves calming down. She sighed happily as Chantelle smiled and looked at Hanssen.

"Oh, Mr. Hanssen!" she exclaimed as Serena turned suddenly and saw his gaze was on her, looking somewhat amused.

"Henrik!" she smiled, moving closer and reaching for his hand. "How are you feeling?" He seemed to think deeply about the question before responding.

"I feel slightly sore, but that's from the knife-wound no doubt." he said dryly as Chantelle went to fetch Ric. Hanssen looked at Serena, raising a hand to her cheek. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly as she took his hand in hers and shook her head laughing.

"No...he was too busy panicking after he'd stabbed you." she paused and Henrik looked at her, prompting her. "I am so sorry." she said suddenly, looking down at her coffee. "This is _all_ my fault..." Hanssen cleared his throat and shook his head vehemently.

"It most certainly is _not_ your fault Ms. Campbell. It was an act that none of us could prepare for...sometimes they happen." he smiled warmly at her and she smiled in return, drinking her coffee. "What happened to Mr. Fletcher in the end?" he asked and Serena sighed.

"He'll be sectioned again under the Mental Health Act. It's sad really...this is an illness he's been dealing with for _quite_ some time and he's received hardly any support." she shrugged her shoulders and leant back in her chair. "Prison is definitely not the place for him...he simply needs the proper care." she said wistfully, finishing her drink as Ric entered. "I'll go and get some work done whilst you two swap war-stories." she smirked, heading for the door and looking back to see Hanssen watching her.

* * *

A few hours later, Serena had completed all the necessary paperwork and hit the 'send' button triumphantly on an e-mail to Cunningham. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arms above her and shook herself before getting to her feet. As she was reaching for her bag, Ric entered.

"Mr. Hanssen's asking for you." he said kindly, reaching an arm out to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, as she exhaled heavily and nodded.

"Yes _I'm_ fine...it's Hanssen I'm concerned about." she paused for a moment, looking at Ric from the corner of her eyes. "I can't help feeling it's my fault. He would never have been put in that position if I had left well-enough alone." Ric tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you don't mean that, because unfortunately, you don't have an un-caring bone in your body. There is no way you'd have allowed Mr. Fletcher to leave without the proper treatment, that's just who you are." She looked into his eyes and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "Besides, that's why we all love you. Although clearly some love you _differently_ these days." he joked as she pushed him lightly.

"Sod off Griffin." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"If he hurts you...tell me, and I'll find someone strong to pound on him." Serena laughed as Ric headed back to his desk.

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind." she said, sarcastically as she left the office.

Pushing open the door to Hanssen's side room, she saw two police officers stood at the foot of the bed, taking a statement. She paused, wondering if she should come back but Hanssen beckoned her over. She put her bag and coat on the seat next to him and stood, arms folded across her chest, feeling like his body-guard.

"...and that was when he pretended to call for help?" the young female officer asked as Hanssen nodded. She finished what she was writing and closed the notepad, smiling at Hanssen. "Well it looks like we have everything we need, but should we need further assistance we'll be in touch. Get well soon." she added as she led her partner from the room. Hanssen was sat up in bed, the colour had returned to his cheeks and he looked as if he'd simply woken up from a relaxing sleep.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as he scooted over gently and patted the mattress next to him. She looked at the bed, unsure, but he continued to pat the space. Sighing, she sat down and swung her legs up so they were side by side. She turned her head to him and he smiled at her, taking hold of her hand.

"To answer your question, I am feeling better now that you're here." he said simply, stroking the back of her hand. She chuckled as she leant towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to die." She stated, wrinkling her nose as she thought back to the awful moment he had collapsed to the floor. He turned and kissed the top of her head, resting his chin there.

"It would take more than a mere mortal-forged blade to slay _this_ dragon." he joked as she laughed and looked up at him. He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against hers, pulling back and staring deeply into her eyes.

"What _is_ this?" she asked him as he perused the question.

"To be honest, I don't know. But I _do_ know that I've never wanted anybody as much as I want you." he whispered sincerely as she stared up at him.

"That's how I feel about you." she admitted as he smiled and pulled her into an embrace, her clinging onto him, not wanting to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Final chapter...quite sad really! I've enjoyed writing the story but really don't want to drag it on. A new one is forming in my mind! Thanks for all the support, keep reviewing and check out my other stories :) )**

**Chapter 8**

It had been a week since Hanssen's stabbing and Serena had hardly seen him. She had been forced to cover on AAU after Michael had to fly out to America when his daughter fell ill. She threw down the folder she was reading and leant back in her chair, feet up on the desk, stretching. She heard a knock at the door and wondered what possible emergency she was needed for this time.

"Yes, come in!" she said tiredly, reaching for her pager, as she looked up and saw Hanssen enter. They both stared at each other quietly for a moment, not knowing what to say. He was quicker to recover than her.

"Ms. Campbell, how are you?" he asked formally as she took her feet off the desk, sitting up straighter.

"I'm fine thank you, busy. How are you? Recovering well?" He reached a hand down to his waist subconsciously and nodded.

"Yes thank you. I haven't seen you much this week." he stated as she sighed, piling the files up on her desk.

"Well as you know, I've been covering here on AAU since Michael's been away. That hasn't allowed me a great deal of free time." she shrugged her shoulders, looking thoughtfully at him. "When did you come back to work?" She hadn't been told that he'd been back and she wondered how on earth she'd been kept in the dark.

"I haven't returned yet, Ms. Campbell." When he offered no further explanation, Serena looked at him questioningly.

"Well why are you here?" she asked, her eyebrows rising. Of course she _had_ missed him over the week but she felt he had needed some time to heal and she had barely had time to eat let alone chase after him.

"I came to see you." He shifted uncomfortably as she exhaled, dropping her shoulders and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I should have called or popped over but I've just been _completely_ snowed under here, and of course I know I shouldn't have simply left things..." she began to speak quickly as Hanssen moved towards her, cutting her off by kissing her. She didn't respond at first, simply standing in shock as she felt his lips on hers and his arms enveloping her. She gradually allowed herself to sink into the kiss, pouring all the worry and stress of the past few weeks into it, her passion taking over. When they pulled apart, Hanssen smiled at her and held her tightly, a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" she asked cautiously, not quite sure why he was looking at her in that way.

"I was just checking something." he said innocently as she raised her eyebrows.

"_What,_ exactly were you checking?" He smiled coyly at her as he held her as close as he could.

"Whether my memory had served me well." he said simply as he leant in again, kissing her softly.

"And was it how you remembered?" she asked breathlessly as she felt his hands slide lower down her back.

"Oh no, Ms. Campbell...this is _much_ better." She laughed as he leant in and kissed her neck gently.

* * *

"No, I'm off duty. Any problems, call up to Mr. Griffin...otherwise Mr. Levy should be here any minute." she told a young nurse as she and Hanssen headed for the double doors at the end of AAU. "So...what do you fancy doing?" she asked as he held the door open for her, furrowing his brow as he thought.

"How about we go to the pub...what's it called...Albie's?" he looked hopefully at her as she stood still and chuckled.

"Have you ever _been_ to Albie's?" she asked lightly, raising her eyebrows.

"No, but I had never been stabbed before either...or dated a work colleague." he said thoughtfully. She turned to him, smiling innocently.

"Is that what we're doing...dating?" she asked quietly, stepping closer. "Because I don't remember us ever going on a date." She stood with her arms folded, a deadpan expression on her face and Hanssen smiled.

"Didn't I just suggest we go to Albie's?" She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Touché, Mr. Hanssen. Very well, lead the way." He headed to the stairwell, her close behind him. As they stepped out into the car park, Serena headed to her car to drop off her coat and briefcase before turning to a waiting Hanssen. "Shall we?" she asked, flashing him a cheeky smile as he took her hand in his and led the way across the car park. As they neared the pub, she gently took her hand from his and he nodded his understanding. He held the door open for her, following her inside.

Serena's eyes were instantly drawn to the far end of the bar where Jac Naylor was currently dancing around, singing at the top of her lungs. She turned to look at Hanssen whose raised eyebrows and wide eyes made her giggle.

"See, this is what you've been missing." she said quietly as he turned to her, stunned. Leading the way to the bar, she ordered them both a glass of lime and soda before turning and handing one to Hanssen. He stared at the glass quizzically, then at her.

"First we were trapped in a lift together, then you were stabbed...It seems we don't have the best of luck in each other's company, so how about we stick to the soft stuff today...hmm?" she asked, winking flirtatiously at him. He laughed, sipping his drink and nodding his approval.

"I can't say this is something I've tried before, but I could get used to it." he commented as she looked up at him.

"You're certainly having a great deal of 'first times' lately aren't you?" she asked, her eyes flashing coyly.

"There is something else I have always wanted to do." he said suddenly, leaning closer to her ear. "I've always wanted to take home a beautiful, funny, intelligent woman with a fantastic body, who I cannot stop thinking about." His voice was low and his breath tickled her neck. She thought for a second before bringing the glass to her lips and gulping down the entire contents. Turning to face him, she took the glass from him, grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. His eyes lit up as he saw the look of mischief on her face.

"Well then Mr. Hanssen...I'd hate to disappoint." she smiled wickedly as he swallowed nervously and followed her out the door.


End file.
